Love Thy Enemy
by Moonfoot.Robot
Summary: Draco's hiding something from Harry, is Harry hiding something from Draco as well?


I could see him walking toward me, just at the end of the hall. I guess it must have been obvious I was slipping too much into my thoughts because just as I was about to pass him Hermione punched me slightly causing me to bump into the pale faced Slytherin. My hand landed lightly on his shoulder so I wouldn't fall over and his went to my waist to keep me steady.  
>"Potter." he said then slowly slipped his hand off my waist and walked away, down the hall. We must have been in that position for longer than I thought because Hermione along with a few other students were looking at me like I had just kissed Voldemort. I smiled slightly at them and started walking back down the hall again, not waiting for my companion.<br>"Harry? …Harry Potter!"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"What was that back there?" Hermione asked falling into step with me again.  
>"Hmm?"<br>"That, back there, when you and Draco were almost all over each other. Come now, Harry, I didn't think you had that bad of a memory." Hermione could be the biggest pain in the arse sometimes.  
>"I know bloody well what you're talking about Hermione. And we were NOT all over each other in the slightest!"<br>"Harry, you were though. And his hand was on your wais-"  
>"Hermione! NOTHING! HAPPENED!"<br>"Okay, then, come on we're going to be late for Divination." What was she playing at? Does she think I have a thing for him? Well, I mean- NO! That was one time! And it was nothing, that didn't mean anything at all. Did it?  
>I really was trying to pay attention, but what had happened a few days ago was much more interesting than staring into a glass ball for hours on end.<p>

」flashback 」  
>I looked behind me and what did I see? Malfoy, of all days Malfoy had to be walking toward me.<br>"Malfoy." I said greeting him as usual, hopefully he would notice I'm here and leave. What was he even doing here? I had already failed an important test, and got dumped by Ginny. I didn't need him here. I looked beside me and he was starting to sit down; what was he planning on doing?

"Malfoy what do you-"  
>"Harry, this is going to sound absolutely absurd, b-"<br>"You said my name. You said Harry." What was he playing at?  
>"Yeah, well, that is what people call you right?"<br>"Well, yeah… But I mean-"  
>"Never hurt anyone to try new things now, did it?"<br>"I guess n- Draco what do you want?" Did I really just say his first name?  
>"Just to talk, I guess."<br>"About what exactly?" I really just wish he would tell me what he's going on about and  
>leave.<br>"IthinkIfancyyou" Did I really just hear 'fancy' and 'you', in the same sentence, from Draco, directed at me?  
>"I'm sorry, what? Didn't quite catch that." Draco looked up straight into my eyes and said,<br>"I think, I THINK that I might…fancy… you…" I couldn't do anything but to just gape at him, I could literally feel my eyes getting bigger. One of the only people who had tried to make my life hell was confessing his love for me? And a boy none the less, DRACO none the less. I looked over at him not really sure what to do or say and his face was turned down to the ground, so I could barley hear what he said next.  
>"Okay, well. It's not like I was actually expecting you to like me back or anything. You can go and tell the whole school I'm a poof now-"<br>"Draco." I wanted to look at him.  
>"Yeah?" answered Draco, avoiding my eyes at all cost.<br>"Draco…" Why do I want to want to look at him so bad?  
>"What?"<br>"Draco!" Look at me you arse.  
>"What is it?" asked Draco still not looking at me.<br>"…Look at me" He kept his eyes glued to the ground.  
>"Draco look at me." Still no movement.<br>"Draco jus-" I got cut off by something. It felt nice, I leaned into it more- Wait, What the hell am I doing? Am I… Am I kissing Draco? I pushed whoever it was away from me to see who or what it was- it was Draco. I was kissing Draco- I liked kissing Draco. I looked around to make sure no one else had seen that and then back at Draco… I kind of wanted to- NO! I'm not going to think like that! I ran as fast as I could back up to the castle.

」end flashback 」

I woke up to Hermione hitting me on the back with her book on how to deal with crystal balls that was about two inches thick.  
>"Harry would you wake UP already? I'm liable to just leave you here and go to lunch myself!" At the sound of the word 'lunch' I was up and almost out the door before Hermione had a chance to say anything else. I had missed breakfast so I was starving. Eventually Hermione caught up with me almost out of breath.<br>"So Harry, I know this is probably nothing and will end up like the last time we talked about this, with you yelling at me and everything…" she stopped to take a breath, "but, in Divination, right before you were about to fall asleep, just sort of going into your own world… Malfoy's picture kept coming up in your crystal ball."  
>"Wait, what?" I stopped dead in my tracks.<br>"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Your arch enemy for the past five years of your life… The person you always fight with, not to mention the person that you leaned on just a little bit too long this morning."  
>"Yeah… just, yeah. I mean. I know who you're talking about, just, what are you talking about?" Hermione let out a heavy sigh.<br>"Harry, when you were just about to fall asleep, when you have no control of your brain and it goes wherever it pleases, Draco Malfoy came up into your crystal ball. So either you were thinking about him intently, or he'll be in your future more than he already is." I started off toward the Great Hall not wanting to hear what I think she might say.  
>"And… There was one time you were there too, with him, both of you looked really happy… Then, well, it sort of looked like, well, it looked like maybe, it sort of looked l-"<br>"Please just spit it out Hermione." Please don't say what I think your going to say, oh please don't say it.  
>"Well, it sort of looked like you two were about to…" She lowered her voice, "kiss." I stopped, frozen in place. Then I finally registered what she really said.<br>"How do you mean, 'About to kiss'?"  
>"Well your head hit the desk before the vision really ended, good thing too, because I think I saw some people looking over at you." I finally started walking again and we arrived at the Great Hall but not too many people were there since we were late. Some of the people that were there though were Ron and… Draco. Oh, really? Why did Draco have to be here? I mean, I don't really have a problem with him, he's quite lovely to look at actually, but after all that happened? Why here, why now?<br>"Hey mate! Hey Hermy." Ron said stuffing his face as I sat facing him, and Hermione slid in beside him. They had been dating for at least three weeks now. They were happy.  
>"Ron, please, I told you not to call me that, or any pet name really." Hermione said looking down and blushing.<br>"Sure you did Hermione." said Ron as he put his arm around her shoulder. I was already in the process of filling up my second plate of food when I got a feeling that someone was looking at me. I took a deep breath and barely looked over my shoulder. Draco was looking straight into my eyes. A smile came across his face, not a smirk, but an actual smile, something I never thought that I would see across his face, his beautiful, pale fa-  
>"Harry?" Ron's voice cut into my thoughts. "Uhm, mate… What are you doing?" I looked down and somehow I had gotten completely turned around, I quickly regained myself and started poking about my food. I heard footsteps and caught the last glimpse of Draco as he walked out of the Great Hall, a smile still on his face.<br>"So do you want to tell us what the bloody hell that was all about?" Ron asked again.  
>"What the bloody hell what was all about?"<br>"You and Malfoy, practically bloody raping each other with your eyes!"  
>"Ron, keep your voice down, honestly." Hermione cut in.<br>"I wasn't even looking at Dra-Malfoy"  
>"So I suppose you were drooling over Filch then?" Ron said, raising an eyebrow and looking over my shoulder. I followed his gaze to where Filch was dancing in a corner with Mrs. Norris.<br>"Hang on then… were you about to say Draco?"  
>"Wha?" I said trying to stuff my face with as much food as humanly possible.<br>"Harry and Draco have been acting strangely to each other all day," Hermione said eating her food, "Oh! Did I tell you about what happened in Divination-"  
>"Hermione!" I cut in giving her daggers with my eyes. "Don't you even think about it."<br>"Why not? I think I should tell Ron… I mean, to me it looks sort of like you two… like you two… well, no matter, but maybe Ron would have a better view on things since he's a guy and all."  
>"Hermione… just, please don't, okay?" I asked now pleading with her.<br>"You know I can hear every word you're saying right? I'm not but, what? A few inches away?"  
>"It's nothing Ron, really." I said already gathering up my stuff to leave suddenly not hungry anymore.<br>"Harry come on, sit back down. Tell Dr. Weasley what's wrong." he looked so ridiculous, he already had out a quill and parchment ready to write down all my ridiculous gay problems on. Wait. Did I really just call myself… gay? Do I actually like Draco? I ran out of the Great Hall and toward the Slytherin common room since classes were cut short today due to the Christmas holidays coming up. I need to find Draco, I want to find Draco. I really must be losing my mind, I ran almost all the way to the Slytherin common room but found him just as he was about to say the password.  
>"DRACO!" my voice cracked at the end of his name but he still turned around to face me. I ran all the way up to him and bent down to put my hands on my knees and catch my breath. We stayed like that for a few minutes, me breathing heavily and Draco looking down at me. What was I doing here? What was I meaning to accomplish from running after him like I did? Oh Merlin, I can't just walk away, can I? No of course I can't, he would think that I was completely mental. I felt a weight on my shoulder, I looked over and it was his hand, he was slowly pushing me up to be face to face with him. He started<br>leaning in closer to me, closing his eyes. This time I backed away and put my hand on his shoulder, which surprised him. His eyes opened and he looked at me with slight disappointment in his eyes.  
>"So, ermm," where was I planning to go with this?<br>"What is it Harry?" I could barley hear him he was being so quite.  
>"Why'd you do it?" he walked away from me, toward the wall and slid to the ground. I followed him.<br>"What are you ta-"  
>"You know bloody well what I'm talking about!" He looked slightly hurt, I felt terrible. "I'm sorry, Draco, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that I… I just want to know what happened. I'm confused, I might, maybe have feeling for you. Ro-…romantic feelings? I just want to know what's happening, what you're feeling. I guess… I don't know what I'm even saying." I looked over and there was the same smile he had given me in the Great Hall, he had one of the best smiles in the world. He turned to me,<br>"Harry," I loved when he said my name. "Our first year, my dad wanted me to become friends with you, so he could use me to get information from you. I know what he's like now and I would never do anything for him. But, over the years, me being mean to you, hating you, it made me… Well, well it made me love you." Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy just said he loved me. I took his hand in mine, it felt right. He looked down at them then back up at me and smiled.  
>"I think that I-I know that I love you, too, Draco." I did. He leaned in, this time I didn't pull away but got even closer to him. Our lips meet and we leaned in closer to each other. There I was, in front of the Slytherin Common room door, kissing Draco Malfoy; enjoying kissing Draco Malfoy. Anyone could walk out right now and see us, hell, I don't care. As long as I was with Draco, with the man that I loved, I would always be happy.<p> 


End file.
